The invention relates generally to plasma cutting systems and, more particularly, to a consumable selection aid for a plasma cutting system.
A plasma cutting system harnesses the energy in plasma (e.g., high temperature ionized gas) to cut metal or other electrically conductive material. A plasma arc is struck between components in the plasma cutting torch and the work piece. This process creates a voltage output between the cutting torch and the workpiece. Accordingly, a power supply unit coupled to a torch and a work lead is an integral part of a plasma cutting system. The plasma cutting system may receive power from power sources with voltage and current characteristics that vary. For example, a power source that provides power to the plasma cutting system may provide 120 volts and 15 amps, 120 volts and 20 amps, 240 volts and 30 amps, 240 volts and 50 amps, and so forth. The type of power source coupled to the plasma cutting system provides limitations to a plasma cutting operation. As such, it may be difficult for an operator to determine the appropriate current settings for a particular plasma cutting operation based on which type of power source the plasma cutting system is connected to. Further, as will be appreciated, a variety of consumables may be used for plasma cutting. In certain configurations, the appropriate type of consumable may depend on an operating current. Unfortunately, determining the proper type of consumables to use for a particular plasma cutting system configuration may not be easily ascertainable. Accordingly, there is a need in the field for a plasma cutting system that overcomes such deficiencies.